Implantable Medical Devices (IMDs) enable constant monitoring of a patient's health, and delivery of therapy to the patient, while allowing freedom of movement and portability not possible with external monitoring devices. IMDs are limited by the life of the battery that powers the IMD. Once the battery within an IMD has reached the end of the battery's useful life, a new battery or device must be installed. Because the IMD is implanted into a patient, installation of a new battery or device requires an invasive and expensive medical procedure, subjecting the patient to the risks of an additional procedure.
IMDs are commonly used in patients with Chronic Kidney Disease (CKD). In addition to providing therapy to a patient suffering from CKD, the IMDs can monitor the patient's health. However, known IMDs do not selectively monitor a patient's health status, such as fluid status, electrolyte concentration, and arrhythmias based on proximity relative to external medical devices.
Known IMDs do not allow for automatic changes in the mode or frequency of medical monitoring in the time periods during or immediately after dialysis. Known IMDs also do not allow for the IMD to automatically switch between modes that place a high stress on battery life and modes that place a low stress on battery life based on whether or not a dialysis session is occurring or has just occurred.
Hence, there is a need for an IMD that can automatically switch monitoring modes at the initiation of a medical therapy, for example, at start of a dialysis session, and switch monitoring modes again at some point after the initiation of the medical therapy. There is further a need for an IMD that can conserve battery life during the time periods between a medical therapy, such as a dialysis session, while automatically switching to more thorough monitoring during and immediately after a medical therapy, increasing longevity of the IMD. There is a further need for an IMD that can change monitoring modes when the IMD is within range of an external monitor or memory component capable of receiving data. There is also a need for an IMD that can change treatment modes based on external factors, such as the start of a medical therapy, such as a dialysis session.